


如果有一件事是重要的

by estelisa



Series: 當你沉睡時 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: 如果有一件事是重要的，如果有一件事是必須完成的，那就是對你說……





	如果有一件事是重要的

Raya站在冰場的中心，外頭穿過玻璃窗的陽光從未如此張揚，躲在屋簷上的小塵埃肆意飛舞，以往喧鬧的俱樂部如今只有零星的打掃聲音，還有平靜心神的古典樂曲。

或者說以往他根本不需要在這個時間出現，所以才第一次見到這種光景。

他的髮型—卷曲的程度可以媲美肉桂卷；他的外套—耀目的鮮紅配上醒目的黃色ESPANA，這就是西班牙選手的尊嚴！等等，他的褲腳好像還未完全拉直，還有他裡面的T-shirt手袖長度呢—

「早安，Raya-kun。」

一雙黑色冰刃滑到Raya的面前，墨色Under Armour從頭到腳包裹著這副纖瘦而充滿力量的身體，唯一的點綴是衣服上從鎖骨起蔓延至手袖的一片紅。羽生將剛戴上的手套拉了拉，對他淺淺一笑。

Raya勉強用他尚可運作的右手，笑著回以羽生一句「早安Yuzu」，向溜冰之神發誓，他真的只是因為職業病才多看了這麼完美的身軀兩眼啊。

「今天開始Raya-kun和我們一起練習？」

方才出走的靈魂，因為羽生的一句提問立即全部歸位，Raya搗蒜般點頭並說：「我看到你們的GP賽程了，因為你比其他人晚了一星期開始，我就集中準備12月的全國賽和之後的歐錦賽，所以他們讓我們一起練習。」

在Raya說出「全國賽」三個字時，他肯定自己見到羽生的表情有些微動搖，不過話一講完，羽生又回復平日練習時的認真，握拳為他打氣：「Raya-kun今年要加油拿冠軍！打倒Javi！」

　  
不，這個重任還是交給你吧，我看你們猜拳贏來嬴去已經很刺激了。

眼淚只能在心裡流，蒙主寵召的Raya唯有握拳回謝羽生的鼓勵，然後目送他滑到鏡子前開始繞圈圈思考。

國旗在上，如果有一天他被發現倒在冰場，絕對是因為這一整年每天都要跟這麼漂亮而強勢得不真實的人一起溜冰，心臟承受不了。

嗯，還有5%的機率，就是被妒忌他能夠和羽生一起練習的人暗殺吧。

別誤會了，他絕對不是指在祖國正開開心心地度假的J〇〇〇〇〇 Fernan〇〇〇啊。

 

練習日程比他們相對地緊湊的Evgenia和Jason很快也來到冰場，兩人雖然早早來到多倫多摸熟環境，可惜Raya前陣子都在西班牙跟家人團聚，所以今天也是正式第一次見面。

三人彷彿擁有同樣的腦電波，無需言語見到彼此的臉就是先抱緊處理，然後輪流用自己的手機自拍扮鬼臉。同樣是在多倫多生活的異鄉人，打開他們話題的自然都是衣食住行的瑣事，第一次上觀光巴士去了什麼景點、為什麼總是沒辦法讓蛋包飯的蛋好好地翻過來之類的。

過往Raya總擔心自己在這裡顯得特別吵鬧，現在終於來了兩個跟他一樣活蹦亂跳，技巧比他更好的選手，預想中漫長而緊繃的練習也不再可怕，大家雖然有各自的難題去學習解決，但是總有人會先開玩笑帶動氣氛。

如果Javier也在一定更加歡樂啊，Raya這樣想。他見到跳完3A後的羽生凝視著鏡中的倒影，有一瞬間與自己四目交投，但是Raya清楚他看的不是自己。

羽生的雙眼在尋找著的，是過去跟他一同練習，落地時總是第一個注視著他的人吶。

 

年輕人啊～還是一個情竇初開就要和戀人分隔兩地的年輕人，要是不想想辦法幫他們會被冰神責備的吧？

往常練習完結時天色已經黑得七七八八，這次難得距離下午茶完結還有一段時間，作為第一天是最好不過的ending了。

「Yuzu？今年我們也來拍照吧！」

一如以往，Raya都會跟羽生合照一張，紀念一年之始。儘管兩人沒有明言，羽生仍然記得Raya的習慣，抹了把臉就走到他的旁邊，揚起他最愛的勝利手勢。

從當年Raya要做出按下快門的手勢戰戰兢兢地提問，到今年羽生一句簡單的 “Selfie? OK!”。不再需要拘謹於客套的語氣，一個笑容就能互相理解。

將合照存在他名為Family的資料夾裡，Raya的心忽地感到暖暖的，這大概是西班牙人的感性因子突然發作吧。

「你要把它po在網上嗎？」

羽生依然站在Raya旁邊問道，Raya「啊」了一聲，他當然明白現在只要在網上出現一張羽生的照片，就會引起一群陌生帳號蜂擁而來。以前不理解Javier為什麼與羽生朝夕相對，卻少有在SNS作任何表示，現在總算有點能夠體會原因。

「我可以自己存下來，這只是每年的習慣。」

羽生聳肩，他說：「沒問題的，因為是Raya-kun。」

「噢Yuzu～」羽生聽見他戲劇化的呼喚只是哈哈地笑著，他指了指門口，說：「要回家了，我先換衣服。」

Raya點頭和羽生揮手道別，他隨即打開Instagram，選好照片，加了一句旨在招惹某一個西班牙人妒忌的配詞，再加上羽生的大名，輕鬆完成一年一度的打卡。

「Jason! Evgenia! 我們一起去買西瓜吃吧！」

 

在休息室的長椅放下黑色背包後，羽生就走到一排儲物櫃前，六年來他的櫃門只貼上一張寫著Yuzuru HANYU的名牌，旁邊的儲物櫃則在過去半年已經被馬克筆簽滿名字。Brian有問過他要不要換位置，羽生覺得這對自己沒什麼影響，於是一直維持現狀。

羽生呆了幾秒鐘，然後才打開自己的櫃門，被放在自己的衣服和毛巾前面的，是一張彩色的宣傳單張。

褲袋裡的手機震動了一下，羽生大概知道是誰的訊息，不過還是有點驚訝對方的動作之快，讓他為自己被在意的程度有點驕傲。

小驕傲拿出了iPhoneX，星空的鎖屏背景上顯示了一條新訊息，上面只有一個太陽表情符號。

 

「你收到了我的禮物嗎？(｡í _ ì｡)」

 

連手寫祝福語都懶得多加兩句的男人，和他往來的訊息卻充滿了各式各樣的生動表情。男人常說自己看起來已經不年輕了，至少要在使用SNS時追上大家的習慣，所以他特別下載了一個顏文字app，隨時隨地賣弄他的網路觸覺。

除了弄錯國旗有點糊塗之外，其他時候他都是精明的網民！

雖然羽生總是會吐槽男人就是戲多，不過多虧了這些絕不重覆的臉孔，每天練習完畢他總有值得期待的東西。

就像以前他們面對面聊天時一樣。哪怕只是在公車上見到一個學生因為發睏而靠在旁邊伯伯的小事，都因為男人七情上面的重演，而變成查理。卓別靈級的戲劇小品。

羽生瞄了被噗桑壓著的柔弱海報一眼，那麼一張紙只是把他心裡的不爽搧成紅紅大火。他抿著嘴巴，按下兩個英文字母。

 

＂No＂

 

托著下巴看到等待對方的回應，果然不消片刻就輸入文字框上就出現了點點氣泡。

羽生想到另一頭的男人氣急敗壞的樣子，咳了咳決定不讓自己笑出聲音。

手機的畫面突然一轉，對話框最上方的頭像依然在螢幕上的焦點，只是頭像下方多了幾行字。

羽生開始懷疑男人是不是臨走之前在自己的手機安裝了可以連接鏡頭的app，怎麼總是懂得挑時間要求facetime。

看著手機上男人加了特效的狗狗臉，仍然在不停閃爍，羽生坐直了身子，讓自己進入角色，戴上耳機，接聽。

 

“Yu~zu~ru~”

 

出現了，Javier Fernandez的獨門撒嬌第一招：拖長氣音地叫他名字，無論是在Facetime還是見面時，總是直接得讓羽生腦袋當機，結果被吃得乾乾淨淨。

羽生努力維持臉上的嚴肅，正視穿著純白色T-shirt的Javier。太陽來到馬德里後都比其他時候貪睡，房間的燈光從Javier頭上打下來，能夠清晰見到衣服下一條項鍊的輪廓。

那是另一條三角形鍊墜的Phiten，在靜岡分別前羽生送給他的，既滿足了西班牙人的浪漫情結，也讓羽生體驗一回當男朋友的特權。

「Javier應該在度假，為什麼要facetime？」

「咳咳、」Javier用他在冰上超卓的演技擺出正經的表情，說：「作為羽生結弦先生的男朋友，我有義務24小時全天候照顧他的心情。既然我今天送了禮物給他，我當然要知道他喜不喜歡。」

羽生繼續板著臉回答：「沒有禮物啊，只有一張紙，不知道是誰隨手塞進我的櫃子裡。」

設計粗糙但不失重點的慈善表演宣傳單張，被羽生用他的拇指和食指夾著，在鏡頭面前晃了晃。

此時羽生才注意到紙張背後被畫得天花亂墜的內容，以及Javier慢慢上揚的嘴角。

┌───────────────────────────────────────┐  
　　 　　　　　　　Javier Fernandez使用劵　　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
可以使用範圍：  
1\. 一對一4S和4T教學，讓你的四周跳都乖乖聽話！  
2\. 搜集了全世界最有趣的笑話，真人發聲，絕不重覆！  
3\. 為你提供烹調最地道最美味的西班牙菜，如不合意馬上再煮！  
4\. 24小時失眠治療，無論是比賽前夕抑或媒體採訪後，都能哄你入睡。如果要乘坐長途  
飛機，更可以預先申請助眠音頻。

注意事項：  
1.　因為廠商資源緊絀，目前使用期限只限於8月20日至26日，不過我們會繼續努力，  
　　盡快擴充至一年365日，公眾假期也能為您服務=)  
2.　如果需要技術支援，只要對你的Siri說My Husband，就能馬上接通你最可靠的後盾<3  
3.　如有任何爭議，一切以唯一持有人羽生結弦先生的意願為最終依歸。  
└───────────────────────────────────────┘

羽生咬著唇看完整張手寫的「使用劵」，上面的字體少了平日的揚揚灑灑，多了一份用心鎔鑄的溫暖。

「我有異議。」

Javier對於羽生的發言似乎不意外，笑著點頭：「嗯，你說。」

「你什麼時候在我手機設定了My Husband這個名字？」

「嗯—趁你最後一晚累到睡著時？」

想到兩人在靜岡最後一晚相擁入眠—那之前的情景，羽生感受到一股熱氣湧上自己的臉，心臟幾乎要爆炸。他瞪大了眼睛說：「你—這不公平！」

而且他們的朋友之中沒幾個是M字開頭的，所以他一個月以來也沒有察覺這麼簡單的bug！

此時Javier萬分慶幸他們隔著一個手機螢幕，自己才能放肆地掩著嘴巴笑。

他的男朋友啊，哪怕是氣得隨時會將一雙冰鞋飛過來，還是好看得讓自己慶幸當時憑著一股傻勁跟他告白。

「我畫了很久的，全世界只有一張，就在你手上了。」

羽生將他的優惠劵放在兩腿上，嫌棄地說：「Javi畫得很醜，沒有人可以複製。」

「No no no~」Javier舉起一隻食指晃了晃，熟悉的動作讓羽生在心裡翻了翻白眼。

 

「我的告白太完美了，誰也學不來。」

 

羽生的心一蹬，腦袋好像想通了什麼，視野在一瞬間模糊了起來。他吸了吸鼻子說：「我說過我不是小孩子了……」

 

他知道他的戀人在補償，為彼此遲來數年的互表心跡、為兩人無法共同度過的100天紀念日、為他們只能透過重疊的工作行程而偷來的靜謐片刻。

只是羽生不需要Javier製造浪漫，打從在那條喧鬧的場邊走道上聽到他叫喚自己的名字，直到六年後他們在平昌Green Room擁抱時的耳語，這個人早已用他的一舉一動，教曉羽生何謂被愛，而他又可以如何愛人。

 

「但是我是啊。

我看到你在送給我的花旁邊練習跳躍時會開心得要死，

我被你摸頭時就覺得要讓全世界知道你也是我的人，

我希望我想念你時你也會想念我，

我見到你和其他選手在TCC玩得開心時就會有點難過……」

就算我曾經談過多少場戀愛，喜歡上你之後，我只能像孩子一樣，默默倒數著再次相遇的日子，孤單時仰望天空，劃出思念橫越大西洋的痕跡。

於是我將自己的想法寄託在一頁白紙上，以這種老土的方式表達想照顧你的心思。

如果有一件事是重要的，  
如果有一件事是必須完成的，  
那就是對你說……

 

「我也想再見到Javi，  
我想和Javi隨時都能夠牽手，  
隨便去一家店買冰淇淋吃，  
滑到累了就靠著你休息。」

「但是—」

「可是……」

但是，我更加明白的，是你有你的未來要去改變；  
可是，我更加瞭解的，是你有你的頂峰要去征服。

在那之前，我會一直成為你心深處的鑽石，堅固而閃閃發亮，哪怕眼前是深不可見的黑暗，我都會陪著你走到光明。

 

戛然而止的對話，卻為兩人打開了另一道心門，充滿期盼的笑容在他們的臉上漸漸綻放。羽生感受到有一種奇妙的力量，在他的胸口漾開。

「天，我第一次跟喜歡的人分開還那麼開心的。」

「咳咳、」羽生挑了挑眉，Javier知道自己老毛病又犯，急忙補上一句：「那應該是因為這次我對那個人是認真的，無論他說什麼我都會答應。」

冰神啊冰神，你在做這個西班牙人時到底有多偏心啊。讓他跳出最好看的4S和4T，給了他一張養眼的臉，還有這張比維尼罐內蜜糖還甜的嘴巴！

「我現在要第一次用優惠劵了喔—」

「欸欸Yuzu上面寫了期限—」

「你說了一切以我的意願為最終依歸啊？」

Javier有他的撒嬌大法，羽生當然亦會善用自己的小表情和誠懇的眼神。他是誰？他是從一而終的小驕傲！

吃癟的製作人瞬間定格，伸出右手請天女大人悉隨尊便，就算再來一次凌晨4點起床他也不怕，只要喝一罐All Eyes on Yuzu他就比鬥牛還有鬥志！

 

「我現在要Javier快點睡覺，好好休息，不要中暑。待他月底回來時，再陪我練習。」

到了那時候，我和你都會有說不完的故事，急不及待向對方分享，每一天我們都會創造新的回憶，每一晚我們都會做有彼此的夢。

 

Javier沒轍地笑了笑，他點點頭回答：「好吧～晚安吻？」

「優惠劵沒說有附帶條件的。」

“Mua”

話剛落下，羽生已經見到西班牙人將他吻過的手指湊近鏡頭。

「這是附送的優惠～不用謝～」

Javier依然頂著燦爛的笑容，這次輪到他挑了挑眉，等待羽生的回答。

「……啾。」

還未來得及聽完Javier的大笑聲，羽生已經按下了紅色的結束通話鍵，他將優惠劵放到自己的A4文件夾，環視一圈後馬上離開休息室，摸著自己有點發燙的臉離開俱樂部。

可惡的Javier，讓Brian把他關在Muskoka一個星期好了，下次就算他送終生使用劵自己也不會心軟的！不會！

**Author's Note:**

> 明明只想寫兩人的SNS攻防戰，為什麼又變成溫情向的小品，我真的很難捉摸啊。
> 
> 這篇文的靈感來源是AKB48的大聲鑽石，聽了10年的歌，每次一唱到副歌我就嗨到不行，不嫌有點吵的話可以去聽聽哦。
> 
> 對了要想聊天可以在Twitter敲我@eatelisa


End file.
